superlogosfandomcom-20200216-history
Richie Rich Credits
Opening Logos * Walt Disney Pictures Title Card WALT DISNEY PICTURES presents RICHIE RICH Ending Credits and Logo DIRECTED BY ROBERT RENZETTI PRODUCED BY CHERYL ABOOD STORY BY RICHARD PURSEL SCREENPLAY BY VINCENT WALLER BASED ON THE SERIES AND WORKS OF HARVEY COMICS MUSIC AND SONGS COMPOSED BY THOMAS CHASE and STEVE RUCKER EDITED BY JOHN CARNOCHAN PRODUCTION MANAGER DEBBY HINDMAN INTERNATIONAL PRODUCTION COORNDIATOR BROOKE WILLIAMS PRODUCTION SUPERVISOR SYLVIA EDWARDS With the Voice Talents of * Jeff Bergman as Richard "Richie" Rich, Jr./Young Richie * John Larroquette as Laurence Van Dough * Jonathan Hyde as Herbert Arthur Runcible Cadbury * Maurice LaMarche as Richard Rich, Sr. * Tress MacNeille as Regina Rich * Mike McShane as Professor Keenbean * Chelcie Ross as Ferguson * Reggie Jackson as himself * Cheryl Chase as Marjorie Roach/Gloria Pazinski * Mariangela Pino as Diane Pazinski * Joel Robinson as Omar * Jonathan Hilario as Pee Wee * Ben Stein as Economics Teacher * Claudia Schiffer as herself Additional Voices DANTE BASCO, SHERYL BERNSTEIN, COREY BURTON, PAT CARROLL, E.G. DAILY, CAROL HOLLIDAY, STEVE MOORE, BRIAN PIMENTAL, JASON WILLINGER CASTING AND VOICE DIRECTION KRIS ZIMMERMAN Story STORYBOARD SUPERVISOR STEVE MUFFATTI STORYBOARD ARTISTS ROBERT RENZETTI, CRAIG MCCRACKEN, RICKY NIERVA, BRETT VARON, AARON SPRINGER, DAN HASKETT Design CHARACTER DESIGNERS THADDEUS PAUL COULDRON, SHERM COHEN, TODD WHITE CONCEPTUAL CHARACTER DESIGNERS CRAIG KELLMAN, BOBBY LONDON, DOUG ALLEN, TIMOTHY BJORKLUND, DARREN KEATING PROP DESIGNER THADDEUS PAUL COULDRON BACKGROUND DESIGNER TODD FREDERICKSEN Layout CHARACTER LAYOUT SUPERVISOR CHRISTOPHER RECCARDI CHARACTER LAYOUT ARTISTS CHARLIE BEAN, JULIAN CHANEY, ANDREW BIALK, DAVID MUCCI FASSETT, CHRISTOPHER MITCHELL, MARC PERRY, C. MILES THOMPSON, CONRAD VERNON, JOHN CAREY YOST CGI LAYOUT ARTIST ANDREW MICHAEL KIM ANIMATION AND TIMING DIRECTORS ANDREW OVERTOOM, DONOVAN COOK, JOEY BANASKIEWICZ, TARA TATARANOWICZ, KEVIN PETRILAK Character Animation RICHIE RICH SUPERVISING ANIMATOR DOUG WILLIAMS ANIMATORS DARRELL VAN CITTERS, ROBERT REVELL, RICHARD D. PURSEL, KELLY ARMSTRONG, SCOTT MANSZ, MAURO CASALESE, BOB JAQUES, KYLE MACDOUGALL MARJORIE ROACH SUPERVISING ANIMATOR KUNIO SHINAMURA ANIMATORS KENT BUTTERWORTH, GREGG VANZO, IRV SPENCE, JACK ZANDER, BILL LITTLEJOHN, TOBY SHELTON, ED BELL RICHARD AND REGINA RICH SUPERVISING ANIMATOR ANDREAS DEJA ANIMATORS HARRY NICKELSON, ROBERT ALVAREZ, MICHAEL J. NICKELSON, MICHAEL CHAVEZ, JIM KAMMERUD, CAROLE HOLLIDAY, STEVE MOORE ASSISTANT SUPERVISING ANIMATOR ROSSEN VARBANOV Effects Animation SUPERVISING EFFECTS ANIMATORS JOHN MCINTYRE, SCOTT PETERSEN, ALEXS STADERMANN EFFECTS ANIMATORS MARVIN PETILLA, TIM BROTHERS, MATT GIRARDI, DARRELL VAN CITTERS, BRETT HARDIN, WAYNE CARLISI CGI Animation COMPUTER ANIMATION SUPERVISOR CHRIS BRISCOE COMPUTER ANIMATORS SIMON ASHTON, JONATHAN HILLS Backgrounds BACKGROUND SUPERVISOR AL GMUER BACKGROUND COLOR STYLISTS BERNIE PETTERSON JANE NUSSBAUM MARTIN ANSOLABEHERE BACKGROUND ARTISTS BONNIE CALLAHAN, JOE BINGGELI, ANDREW PHILLIPSON, RUBEN CHAVEZ, JONATHAN GOLEY, RICHARD DASKAS, JULIAN CHANEY DIGITAL BACKGROUND PAINTERS DON PATTERSON, KATHRYN VELSA, JERRY LOVELAND, CRAIG ROBERTSON, MICHAEL CHEN, SARAH PATTERSEN BACKGROUND LAYOUT ARTIST RUSTICO ROCA Clean-Up Animation RICHIE RICH CLEAN-UP SUPERVISOR DEREK L'ESTRANGE SUPPORTING CHARACTER LEAD JEANETTE IMER CLEAN-UP ARTISTS DEE DEE TRENBIRTH, AARON STANNARD, TIM PYLE, HANZHI TANG, KYLE A. CARROZZA, TONY ANSELMO, HEATHER PRITCHETT MARJORIE ROACH SUPPORTING CHARACTER LEAD CRAIG ZEROUNI CLEAN-UP ARTISTS BARBARA KRUEGER, DONNA ZELLER, DANA JO GRANGER, DAVE KURCZPK, GEORGE GOODCHILD, DAVE BENNETT, DIANE MICHELLE RICHARD AND REGINA RICH SUPPORTING CHARACTER LEAD ANNIE HOLLIS CLEAN-UP ARTISTS DEBORAH BARNETT, JIM SCHUMANN, JAMES FUIJI, JAMIE BOLIO, ANDREW BRUCHETT, MICHAEL PATTINSON, HARRY NICKELSON ADDITIONAL CLEAN-UP ARTIST ERIK WIESE CLEAN-UP ASSISTANTS ANDREW DUNN, BRENDA CHAPMAN, PHILIP SUNG, MISOON KIM, ROBERT BRITELLE, TIM MITCHELL Digital Production DIGITAL PRODUCTION ASSISTANTS BETH GOODWIN, CATHERINE PETERSON DIGITAL PRODUCTION ASSISTANT KRISTINA PACE PRODUCTION MANAGERS, DIGITAL SIMON CRUSE, DAVID BARRY Scene Planning SCENE PLANNING SUPERVISOR DANIELLE LEGOVICH SCENE PLANNERS BOB JACOBS, KENT BUTTERWORTH, RICCARDO DURANTE, JACK ZANDER, BILL LITTLEJOHN SCENE PLANNING ASSISTANTS ELIZABETH CHAPMAN, KEVIN PETRILAK, KEN BRUCE, GREGG VANZO, JEFF SIERGEY, CHUCK CHARMAGE Compositing COMPOSITING SUPERVISORS KELLY VERSAGI, JOSEPH BIRD, DEBRA ARMSTRONG, GARY CONRAD, TIM MITCHELL COMPOSITORS DAVID SILVERMAN, RICHARD PURDUM, MIRLOS VARGA, ANNIE STADERMANN, GEORGE DOTY IV, ED SCARLACH Painting PAINT SUPERVISOR KEN BRUCE PAINTERS ALLISON MOORE, KATHRYN CRESSIDA, SHARON CALAHAN, JEREMY LASKY, GEORGE LABAN Animation Check ANIMATION CHECKING SUPERVISOR JAN ADAMS ANIMATION CHECKERS BETH GOODWIN, MARY ADAMS, ROBERT REVELL Final Check FINAL CHECKER SUPERVISOR KAREN SHAFFER FINAL CHECKERS NELDA RIDLEY, GARY HALL, JOSEPH MAINFOLD, SARAH NEWALL, REBECCA BLOOM Production ADDITIONAL PRODUCTION MANAGER DONNA CASTRICONE PRODUCTION COORNDIATORS HEATHER ADAMS ALICIA RARES ALONZO TONY GARCIA ASSISTANT PRODUCTION MANAGERS DIANE MICHELLE JUNE TEDESCO DEREK IVERSEN PRODUCTION ASSISTANTS SANDRA BENENATI, DINA BUTEYN, MAUREEN MASCARINA, LINDA MOORE, DUKE HEBERLEIN, MEGAN BROWN PRODUCTION SECRETARIES SOPHIE DECOOPMAN NATHALIE ROCA RIPOLL SHERI SEDLIK TALENT COORDINATOR JILL ZIEGENHAGEN ADDITIONAL PRODUCTION SUPPORT JENNIFER HALE, KEN SOUTHWORTH, DON CHRISTENSEN, STEPHEN A. SANDOVAL, AUSTRALIS PRODUCTIONS Music MUSIC ASSOCIATE PRODUCER BAMBI MOÉ ADDITIONAL SCORE BY MARK WATTERS SCORE ORCHESTRATED AND CONDUCTED BY THOMAS CHASE STEVE RUCKER CARL JOHNSON SCORE RECORDED AND MIXED BY MICHAEL FARROW ARMIN STEINER MUSIC EDITORS TOM CARLSON ADAM SMALLEY ASSISTANT MUSIC EDITOR PAISLEY PAPPÉ ADDITIONAL ORCHESTRATION LOLITA RITMANIS BRUCE FOWLER VOCAL CONTRACTOR BOBBI PAGE SCORE CONTRACTOR REGGIE WILSON SCORE PREPARATION DOMINIC FIDELIBUS MARSHALL BOWEN BARBARA NAHLIK SCORE RECORDED AT TODD-AO SCORING SONY PICTURES STUDIO CONWAY RECORDING STUDIOS SONGS RECORDED AT THE BAKERY STUDIOS OCEAN WAY RECORDING O'HENRY SOUND STUDIOS PAISLEY PARK SIGNET SOUND STUDIOS SUNSET SOUND Post Production and Editorial POST PRODUCTION SUPERVISOR TOM GLEASON PRE-PRODUCTION EDITORIAL ELEN ORSON SUSAN MEDAGLIA SUSAN EDMUNSON ASSISTANT EDITORS MARK MERTHE TIM MERTENS RE-RECORDED AT BUENA VISTA SOUND RE-RECORDING MIXERS WAYNE HEITMAN TOM E. DAHL MEL METCALFE ORIGINAL DIALOG RECORDING DOC KANE RECORDIST MIKE BOURDY ADDITIONAL DIALOG RECORDING GARY LITTELL SUPERVISING SOUND EDITOR DAVID E. STONE, MPSE DIGITAL DIALOG / ADR EDITOR RICHARD "GOOFUS" CORWIN ASSISTANT SOUND EDITORS SONNY PETTIJOHN MARK PETERSON SPECIAL SOUND EFFECTS BY STEVE LEE SOUND EFFECTS EDITORS RICK FREEMAN GEOFF RUBAY SUPERVISING FOLEY EDITOR VANESSA THEME AMENT FOLEY EDITOR SOLANGE S. SCHWALBE, MPSE FOLEY ARTIST JOAN ROWE FOLEY MIXER BOB DESCHAINE, CAS FOLEY RECORDIST DANA PORTER TITLE DESIGN DEBORAH ROSS FILM DESIGN TITLE ANIMATION MICHAEL CURTIS TITLES AND OPTICALS BUENA VISTA VISUAL EFFECTS OPTICAL SUPERVISOR MARK DORNFIELD CAMERA AMANDA ALLEN JOSE BARREIROS JIM FARRELL FERNANDO LETTERI ROBERT LETTERI BRIAN SMEETS TRACK READING SKIP CRAIG COLOR TIMING DALE GRAHN NEGATIVE CUTTING THERESA REPOLA MOHAMMED PRINTS BY TECHNICOLOR® PRODUCED AND DISTRIBUTED ON EASTMAN FILM MPAA / DOLBY STEREO DIGITAL / IATSE © MCMXCIV THE WALT DISNEY COMPANY ALL RIGHTS RESERVED THIS MOTION PICTURE WAS CREATED BY WALT DISNEY PICTURES AND TELEVISION FOR PURPOSES OF COPYRIGHT LAW IN THE UNITED KINGDOM. SOUNDTRACK AVAILABLE ON CASSETTE AND COMPACT DISC FROM WALT DISNEY Records DISTRIBUTED BY BUENA VISTA PICTURES DISTRIBUTION, INC. Closing Logos * Walt Disney Pictures Category:Troublemaker Pictures Category:The Harvey Entertainment Company Category:Buena Vista Pictures Distribution, Inc. Category:Walt Disney Television Animation Category:Rated G Category:Opening Credits Category:End Credits Category:Movie credits Category:Richie Rich Series Category:The Cat in the Hat Productions Category:The Huckleberry Hound Show Category:Sonic the Hedgehog Franchise Category:The Flintstones Category:The Jim Henson Company Category:The Wiggles Category:The Video Collection Category:Pepino the Boy Cartoon Category:The Classics Walt Disney Home Video Category:Troublemaker CGI Animator Category:Troublemaker Films Category:Troublemaker Studios